Sonic the Hedgehog
Introduction Sonic the Hedgehog is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned the world over for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, while facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, heart of gold and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman, who constantly seeks world domination. Sonic has been acknowledged as, undoubtedly, the most recognizable and famous character in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise according to an official popularity poll in 2011. Physical Appearance Sonic is a 15 year old blue hedgehog. According to official sources, he is 3'3" (100 cm) in height and rather slender and he is 77lbs in weight. He is blue, has green eyes, and wears Light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, sock like cuffs, and a gold buckle, white gloves with sock-like wristbands. His birthday is on the 23rd of June. Lego All-Star Universe Sonic also has a supporting role in Lego All-Star Universe, serving as an unlockable playable character. He is also one of the game's hosts alongside Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Spongebob Squarepants. He is unlocked after player completes all side-quests featuring him and collecting all his Figurine Tokens (which are the source of his special suits which grant him unique abilities): * Classic Sonic: Sonic as his classic incarnation in the 1991 to 1999 games. He is shorter than his other incarnations. Unlocked in the Savage Park hub, where a side-quest features him telling his story about life in the jungle (which is based on his adventures in the classic games). * Blue Lantern: Sonic as a member of the Blue Lantern Corps. While his head remains the same, he wears a Blue Lantern attire similar to Saint Walker in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Ghotam. Unlocked in a side-quest of the Star Hunters hub, where he is running a Anger Management Class and requests players to find the five patients (Supergirl, World War Hulk, Kylo Ren, Red (from Angry Birds) and Donald Duck) and bring them to him. * Knight of the Wind: Sonic as a Knight, wielding Caliburn (as his melee attack). Unlocked in the Infinity Knights hub, on which he and Caliburn request players to help them deal with Orcs and Frost Giants attacking a castle they are meant to defend. * Super Spy: Sonic as a secret agent, with the capabilities of Stealth, Hidden Objects Detection and Access to Technology pannels. He wears a lack tuxedo based on James Bond's attire. Unlocked in a side-qust where he requests player in infiltrating Lexcorp Building and hack the main computer. * Werehog: Sonic in his Werehog persona from Sonic Unleashed. He is a Big Figure (similar to Hulk, Solomon Grundy, etc) with Super Strength, Hazard Protection, Regeneration and Super Leaping. Unlocked in a side-quest where Spongebob requests player to help him return Sonic to normal using a Anti-Werewolf serrum formulated by Bruce Banner. * Super Sonic: Sonic in his Super Sonic form. Detailed after his look in Lego Dimensions. Unlocked when player completes all his side-quests in the five hubs and talking to him in the gate room at the Dolby Theater Hub. Portrait *Name: Sonic the Hedgehog *Nickname: Sonic *Gender: Male *Age: 15 *Alignment: Good *Birthday: June 23 *Favorite Food: Chili Dogs *Friends: Miles "Tails" Prower (Best Friend), Knuckles the Echidna (Good Friend), Amy Rose (Good Friend), Cream the Rabbit, Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 game), Chip (Sonic Unleashed) *Allies: Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy the Bee), Big the Cat, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog (sometimes), Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Maria the Hedgehog *Rivals: Shadow the Hedgehog (Arch-Rival), Knuckles the Echidna (sometimes), Silver the Hedgehog (sometimes) *Enemies: Dr. Eggman (Arch-Enemy), Metal Sonic, Chaos (formally), Eggman Nega, Black Doom, Erazor Djinn (Sonic and the Secret Rings), Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed), King Arthur (Sonic and the Black Knight), Time Eater (Sonic Generations), The Deadly Six, Infinite *Voice: Jaleel White, Martin Burke, Samuel Vincent, Meg Inglima, Ryan Drummond, Jason Griffith, Roger Craig Smith, Eric Grasso Gallery Sonic satam sonic render.png Sonic in Sonic Super Blast.png|Sonic in Sonic X Classic sonic sonic mania.png|Classic Sonic Lego Sonic.jpg|Sonic's Lego incarnation Sonic the hedgehog 2006 game.png Next sonic 00 (1).png Trivia *He is 3 feet and 3 inches. *He is the first rival character while the second, being Knuckles, the third, being Shadow, and the fourth, being Silver. *His serial number is SRN-000001. Category:Males Category:Non-Fanon Category:Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:1982 births Category:SEGA Category:Heroes Category:Fictional characters Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Lego All-Star Universe Category:Blue characters